


Vid: "Diva Swing" (WWE/AJ Lee RPF) / Festivids 2013

by Milly



Category: FCW, NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Gen, Music, RPF, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Been the number one diva in this game for a minute" -  AJ Lee music video /promo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Diva Swing" (WWE/AJ Lee RPF) / Festivids 2013

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bradcpu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/gifts).



 

**Description:** Been the number one diva in this game for a minute  
Made for bradcpu for Festivids '13  
**Fandom:** Wrestling / RPF AJ Lee  
**Song:** "Diva Swing", DJ DMC (Beyonce vs Savage)  
**Length:** 2:13  
**Size:** 47.2 MB  
**Format:** avi (xvid)  
**[DOWNLOAD](http://inner-demons.org/eye/rpf/milly_divaswing.zip)** (right click + save)

[Personal LJ Post](http://milly.livejournal.com/370934.html) / [Festivids LJ Post](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/221831.html)

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
> Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
> Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
> Stop the track, lemme state facts:  
> I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back  
> Fifty million round the world and they say that I couldn't get it;  
> I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it  
> How you gon' be talking shit? You act like I just got up in it;  
> Been the number one diva in this game for a minute!  
> I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen,  
> Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)  
> I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
> I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
> I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
> I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...  
> Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
> Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
> When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up,  
> Bet he better have a six-pack in the cooler  
> Getting money, divas gettin' money,  
> If you ain't gettin' money, then you ain't got nothing fo' me  
> Tell me somethin', (tell me somethin'): Where yo boss at? (Where yo' boss at?)  
> Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back? (that like to talk back)  
> I wanna see her (I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya (I'd like to meet her)  
> What you say? (NOT TO ME!), she ain't no diva (she ain't no diva!)...  
> Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
> Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
> Since 15 in my stilettos, been strutting in this game,  
> "What's yo age? " That's the question they ask when I hit the stage  
> I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she getting paid?  
> She ain't calling him to grade-up, don't need him, her best maid  
> This is a stick-up, stick-up (I need them bags and the money...)  
> We're gonna stick-up, stick-up (You see them ask, "Where that money? ")  
> All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same;  
> Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane...
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This vid was part of the Beyoncalypse, a plan to push Brad in a big pool of Beyoncé for Festivids. This is a mashup made by DJ DMC, using Beyoncé's "Diva". In the WWE wrestling world, Divas is the title given to the women's division. While I have issues with the word as used in the wrestling universe, it proved practical by making the song completed fitting.
> 
> Brad and I sort of fell into a wild spiral of wrestling a few months back. We started watching here and there, then at some point just started watching ALL the things. Raw on Mondays, Smackdown on Fridays, and pretty much every pay-per-view event. And that's when we don't acquire Main Event, NXT or check out the long back catalogue of events. Point is, we watch a lot of wrestling.
> 
> Brad's favorite wrestler (and my queen) is A.J. Lee. She's pretty much dominated the female division in the last year, not only because she's the longest reigning Diva's Champion, but also in terms of online popularity, merch sales, storylines, etc.. In real life, she's a comic book, video game and sci-fi fan and super sweet with fans. She had a tough background and was homeless for some of her life, but she knew she wanted to be a wrestler from a young age and never let anything stop her. Her WWE personality is totally out there, manipulative and willing to do anything to get to the top. Also, kind of psychotic. She orignally came in as the sweet girlfriend to the newcomer champ, only to have a string of top wrestlers flings treat her like an inconvience whenever things got rough. After she pushed all of them out of her life (leaving one at the altar, pushing a few through a table, etc.), she adopted the slogan "love bites" and truly started shining on her own.
> 
> AJ's most epic romance though, was with her ex tag team partner, Kaitlyn. After Kaitlyn left her in the dust to chase the Diva's Champion title, AJ got her revenge on her best friend by playing mind games with her until they faced each other for the title and AJ won. Kaitlyn as since left the league and AJ was her last match.
> 
> This vid features footage from AJ's first league (WSU), her first league within WWE (FCW), then her passage on WWE's NXT, until she came up the main roster on RAW/Smackdown. It pretty much follows her main storylines, although the order is more thematic than chronological once she hits the main roster. The last portion of the vid goes beyond the wrestling, addressing her childhood, her relationship with fans, etc.


End file.
